Soul x Maka Because I want you
by Scythe Soul-kun
Summary: Soul x Maka Rated M For Maturity One-Shot


Soul sat on his bed reading manga,Bleach it was about a boy named Ichigo and a Soul Reaper named Rukia,it was about Trust and finding that you could do anything and nothing is impossible if you try,he brushed his hand through his white hair "SOUUUL have you seen my underwear?!?" shouted Maka after she got out of the shower "Yeah in here!"he shouted back,Maka walked up the stairs and into Soul's room only dressed in a towel,Soul stared at her,she was beautiful with her hair down,water droplets fell from the tips of her hair and chin,Soul had felt something everytime she took a shower and came out when she was finished he would stare at her,he had dreamed of feeling her soft tender flesh against his and Maka's soft moans filling the room,her whispering his name in his ear everytime he hit that right spot,he knew it wouldnt come true,Soul was suddenly pulled back into reality as a tightness grew in his pants at that very thought of Maka and him,he wanted Maka and he knew he did but she might not feel the same way about him if she knew he loved her,he wanted her to know,Maka glanced back at Soul,he was wincing at something,she shook her head a little and continued to search for her underwear,Soul quietly unbuttoned his pants and Pulled his pants and boxers off then turned away to not face Maka,his erection was driving him crazy as he got more aroused by Maka,Soul got up from his bed and quickly Pinned Maka against the wall,her eyes widened a bit as she was pinned to the wall "S...Soul w..what are you d..doing??"she stuttered Blushing as she felt something poke against her,Soul buried his head in to the crook of her neck slowly licking up her neck,Maka let out a soft quiet moan as she felt the flesh of his tongue against her neck,Soul looked up at her,his cheeks were very red,his crimson orbs looking into her emerald green ones,Maka's blush reddened she could tell from his eyes he wanted her he was looking at her lustingly and wantingly,he slowly leaned in and kissed her soft lips,taking her into a lustful tender kiss,he licked her lips signaling to her that he wanted to go in,she gasped opening her mouth and letting him in,Soul's tongue brushed and played with hers,her breathing growing heavier "S...Soul-kun..."she moaned into the kiss wrapping her legs around his waist,Soul reached up slipping Maka's towel down just below her chest,Breaking from the kiss he lowered his head down,taking the teat of her breast into his mouth and suckling on it causing Maka to moan louder,He swirled his tongue around her teat,she slipped her hands down the back of his shirt her nails digging into his flesh,her moans grew louder,her towel slipping off slowly until her body was exposed to him,his manhood poking at her theigh,Maka moaned as her body began to shake and get hotter as Soul suckled on her teat "S...Soul-kun...I want you"She moaned,,Soul looked up at her then picked her up from the wall and carried her carefully over to the bed and layed her down,she spread her legs appart a bit just enough so he could place himself in between them placing his Manhood at the right spot and thrust into her,Maka stiffled a cry as her Virginity was taken,Soul Leaned up Kissing her,Maka wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back,Soul smirked into the kiss pulling back,Maka gasped not wanting him to pull back,Soul kissed her again,his lower body Thrusting into her a bit harder and faster then the last,Maka moaned into the kiss,Soul broke the kiss,panting a little bit,Maka shivered as tingles of pleasure ran up her spine,she wrapped her arms around his neck tighter pressing her body against his as he thrust into her,harder and faster each time,Maka's Moans grew louder with each thrust "S...Soul-kun.....H..harder...f...faster" she moaned ,Soul nodded following her wish and thrusting harder and faster then he had been going before,Soul and Maka had started to sweat a bit,Soul's hair was matted down against his face,Maka's breathing got heavier as Did Soul's Breathing,Soul's hands gripping the covers of the bed beside both sides of Maka,He shifted into overdrive and thrusted as hard and fast as he could,Maka moaned loudly feeling herself almost come to her climax,Soul was almost coming to his climax,he gave a few more good hard thrusts before both him and Maka yelled each others names and released,Soul panted heavily collapsing against Maka having a rest before pulling out,Maka and Soul snuggled and Maka fell asleep Snuggling Soul to keep them both warm under the covers. Soul whispered in Maka's ear "I love you...Maka Albarn" he Kissed her cheek softly Making sure not to wake her up and snuggled her close feeling sleep take him over..


End file.
